


The Car Wash

by DonaldsDove



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaldsDove/pseuds/DonaldsDove
Summary: What a dumb idea it was. How stupid they must look, in their dress shirts and khaki pants, all dirty and sleeves soaked in Erlich's garage with sponges and rags in their hands. Jared still had Gilfoyle's towel on his shoulder, which had been dripping onto shirt and left a huge waterstain all the way to his belt.Richard could hear his own gulp. "Jared... Your-... Your shirt..!", he stammered.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

Richard pulled up his wet sleeves and threw the sponge in an overly exasparated fashion into the bucket. What the hell were they doing here?  
“This is lame.”, he heard Dinesh whine from behind the car. “I didn't imagine we'd be washing cars in a tech start-up that just secured 500.000 in funding!”

Jared chuckled sadly, while he continuosly scraped off the dirt with an even dirtier rag.  
“Well, we couldn't have known the due diligence would be taking this long and we somehow will have to pay the enormous electricity bill for the new office. -But don't you see?”, he said and looked around frantically with big eager eyes, while dropping soapy water everywhere with his outstretched arms.  
“This is such a perfect team-building activity! Isn't this fun?! It feels like we're back in college!”

That seems to have been Gilfoyle's cue, as he just stopped in motion from wiping the window and slapped the rag over Jared's shoulder.  
“Okay this is it. Richard, this is the most undignified thing you've ever asked us to do and I can't believe I even went along with it just for one second.”  
He stared Richard down while pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Dinesh.  
“I'm with Mr. Goldchain. This is lame. I'm leaving.”  
“It's cool and I'm not taking it off just cause you keep pointing it out!”  
Dinesh dropped everything in his hands and followed Gilfoyle out of the garage.

There was a long silence with Richard almost chewing his lower lip off.  
“Well...”, said Jared and managed to get out a stifled laugh. “I guess we're the last 2 crew members left on this ship, huh? But you know I'd go through anything with you, my captain!”  
He eagerly went back to work and started scrubbing the side of the car.  
“Jared... Listen, you don't have to do this. Just... go home. We can max out another credit card, I don't know, somehow it will... I will...” Richard was defeated.

What a dumb idea it was. How stupid they must look, in their dress shirts and khaki pants, all dirty and sleeves soaked in Erlich's garage with sponges and rags in their hands. Jared still had Gilfoyle's towel on his shoulder, which had been dripping onto shirt and left a huge waterstain all the way to his belt.  
“Richard...”, Jared started and turned around to put his wet hand on Richard's shoulder. “You know how much of a bad idea that is. Never put yourself into debt. Trust me, you don't want loan collectors after you. Those years I had to hide from the soviet loan shark gangs were one of the worst of my life. That's how I lost my brother.”  
Richard didn't have time to make a weird face at that last remark, since he was too distracted with Jared's white shirt that turned very much transparent where it got into contact with water.

Richard could hear his own gulp. "Jared... Your-... Your shirt..!", he stammered.  
Jared looked down on himself. "Oh! Clumsy me, I'll better...-" - "NO!!", said Richard, a bit too loudly, as Jared started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked startled. "Sorry Richard, what do you want me to do?" - "It's fine, just... Uhm, let's just get this over with."

To distract from his awkwardness Richard started scrubbing the car door furiously. For the next 10 minutes he tried his hardest not to look at Jared, for 2 reasons: One, he didn't want Jared to see his embarassingly red face and assume something he didn't want him to assume. Two, to not get even more flustered looking at his exposed collarbone. Why was his collarbone exposed?! He could've sworn Jared opened up another button.  
"Richard?"

Against his own better judgement he looked up from his crouched position and his brain was not prepared for what he was about to see.  
Jared stood there fully soaked, shirt opened up to the waist. He looked like he was about to film a soft drink commercial, except that he wasn't a jock, he was a lanky nerd. Which made it much, much hotter. His lips opened as he said something, but Richard wasn't listening.  
Finally he made it back to reality and utter shame hit him, when he saw that Jared was waiting for an answer and he probably looked like an absolute creep.  
"Richard?"  
His flight instinct hit him and he made a move to quickly turn around and run as far as he could, but he didn't make it very far. He slipped on a wet rag on the floor and his face made contact with the trunk of the car. His sight became blurry and the last thing he remebered was that he got a nosebleed.

Jared felt bad for teasing him, but how could he have known Richard would rather knock himself out than look at him half naked? He picked him up gently.  
"Oi! Are you done with my car??", Jared heard some rough looking guy yell from across the street.  
"Yes sir, all done! She's as clean as... a whistle...hah...", Jared responded, as he was well aware of what an impression he must make being soaked and carrying a guy that had blood all over his face.

When he reached the house he put Richard gently on the bunkbed. His face was clean now, but he was still not awake. This was troubling.  
"Oh Donald... What have you done?! Your mischief has caused so much harm to your leader! When is the time to call an ambulance?? What if you killed him?!", Jared muttered to himself while nervously brushing the hair out of Richard's face. "Such an enchanting face... I should've just... said something! Ohhh but Donald, you know it's not in your place to express these frivolous feelings!"  
He was on the verge of tears and his finger gently brushed Richard's lower lip.  
"No... When he wakes up I will say it. I don't want to hurt him anymore."  
With new-found conviction he leaned down, gently kissing Richard's forehead and whispering "I'm so in love with you."

A strange squeaking noise coming from Richard's parted lips made Jared jerk his head back. It transformed into out-of-control laughter and Richard had to sit up and hold his stomach.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore."  
Jared's face turned to stone.  
"Richard you're... since when...? How much have you... heard?"  
"Oh uh, like, everything? I woke up while you were carrying me."  
Jared was already wording his resignation letter in his head.  
"It's uhm... it's cool, y'know? You don't have to worry about.. stuff.", Richard said cryptically.  
"Hey... Can I try something?", was the last thing Jared heard from Richard.

What followed was a make-out session that was long overdue, sparked with a lot of pent-up frustration and longing. There was some tooth-clanking and general clumsiness, as Jared tried to make up for all the lost years that he had been sectretly staring at Richard, but it felt as good as he had imagined it.

  
Jared knew that team-building activities were a good idea.


End file.
